Esper du son Pas que des avantages !
by Asami Usami
Summary: Quand Hinomiya et Yôh se font piéger par Momiji et que l'esper du son n'arrive pas à se contrôler, ça fait mal... Surtout pour son seme ! ;p


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après de longs mois d'absence ! Je suis profondément désolée auprès de ceux et celles qui me suivent mais avec les cours, les partiels et le manque d'imagination, j'ai pas put écrire autant que je l'aurais voulu. Désolée! *s'incline*  
Mais bon, je suis de retour avec cette FF de The Unlimited avec Andy et Yôh en personnages principaux !

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! :'D

* * *

Esper du son ... Pas que des avantages !

P.A.N.D.R.A. Célèbre organisation, d'esper rebelles avec à sa tête, Hyôbu Kyôsuke, charismatique personnage aux cheveux argentés et au regard gris perle, tout de noir vêtu, honorant ainsi la mémoire de ses compagnons assassinés lors de la précédente guerre. A ses ordres, toute une bande d'esper tous aussi timbrés les uns que les autres. Ceux qu'on pouvait qualifier de « généraux » étaient Magi, l'esper contrôlant le carbone, Momiji, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ciel et Yôh, un jeune roux manipulant le son. Et c'est de lui dont va parler l'histoire qui va suivre dans le prochain paragraphe :

Yôh était le plus jeune des généraux de Hyôbu. Il était quelqu'un d'espiègle, de blagueur, toujours le premier à faire des farces, à taquiner les gens et les embêter. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les enfants du Catastrophe le considéraient comme un grand frère. Il avait un certain charisme que lui donné sa nonchalance naturelle et une assurance renforcée par sa bonne humeur et sa sociabilité. (tout le monde ne pouvait pas appeler le major « grand-père » sans avoir peur de lui manquer de respect !) Sauf que cette assurance fut ébranlée par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élément sur le yacht : Andy Hinomiya.

Quand Kyôsuke était revenue de l'île pénitentiaire spéciale Esper où était retenue Yûgiri, il avait ramené avec lui un jeune homme aux cheveux bordeaux, presque châtains foncés, assez beau gosse et aux yeux vairons : l'un gris perle et l'autre doré. Ce fut ces yeux qui troublèrent le jeune roux. Le dévisageant, Yôh le jugea tout simplement dénué d'intérêt, avec sa tête qui affichait un air bête et gauche dans sa tenue de prisonnier orange.

Puis, quand Hinomiya fut changé, habillé d'un marcel noir qui moulait à la perfection son corps musclé, un pantalon kaki et des rangers et une veste bordeaux, il le trouva absolument beau ! Et très vite, il fit de lui sa tête de turc préférée, ne ratant jamais une occasion de l'embêter.

Cependant, il sentit aussi très vite qu'il avait toujours besoin de sa présence pour être bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le charrier pour attirer son attention et entendre sa voix coléreuse et gênée qu'il se demandait toujours ce que faisant le beau châtain quand il ne le voyait pas mais surtout, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout quand les filles venaient le draguer ou juste lui parler ! Momiji passe encore, elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Mais même quand c'était le vieux Hyôbu qui l'embêtait, le jeune roux n'aimait pas ça. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était de la jalousie, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour l'espion américain. Terrifié par cette idée, il se fit distant vis-à-vis du métis, chose qui n'échappa à personne et surtout pas au concerné qui se demandait le pourquoi d'un tel revirement chez son « ami ». Ce fut Momiji qui lui tira les vers du nez :

-Tu t'es disputé avec Andy ?

-Hein ?! s'étonna Yôh, non pourquoi ?

-Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu l'évites.

-Ah … Normal. Avec ses facultés à annuler nos pouvoirs, il me flanque des maux de crâne pas possibles ! gémit l'esper, feignant une grimace, espérant qu'elle gobe son mensonge.

-Même avec un contrôleur ?

L'esper roux fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, se sentant vraiment crétin sur ce coup là…

-Heu … Nan, mais il … il … il me gonfle à faire Monsieur-je-sais-tout…

-Il ne dit quasiment jamais rien… -''

-…

_Je sens que je suis en train de m'enfoncer prodigieusement…_

-Yôh, et si tu me disais la vérité ?

Lui lançant un regard gêné, il rencontra le sien qui était emplit de douceur et de bienveillance. Il acquiesça.

-Pff… Ok. Mais pas ici, dit-il en scrutant le couloir vide.

-Ok. Viens dans ma chambre.

Se dirigeant vers la dite pièce, Yôh tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et surtout, comment lui annoncer qu'il était peut être éventuellement gay ?!

Une fois dans la pièce, Momiji l'invita à s'asseoir. Prenant place sur le lit, il la regarda s'affairer du côté de sa chaîne hi-fi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne en lui tendant une cannette de bière, préalablement sortit du mini-frigo de la chambre. Buvant d'abord une gorgée, Yôh chercha par où commencer.

-Momiji… Tu … Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu ne me jugerais pas ? Quoi que je dise ?

-Hein ? fit-elle étonnée. Bien sur que non ! Yôh, tu es comme mon petit frère, jamais je ne te jugerais ! Bon, j'admets que tu es parfois un sacré sale gosse, mais sinon, je t'aime trop pour te juger pour quoi que ce soit !

-Un sale gosse … Merci …

-De rien, lui sourit-elle malicieusement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Soupirant, Yôh reprit la parole :

Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu penses des homos ?

-Des homos ? répéta-elle, ne voyant pas le rapport avec le sujet précédent. Rien, ils sont comme tout le monde. S'ils sont heureux comme ça, on n'a pas à s'y opposer ni à les blâmer. Pourquoi ?

-Comment tu sais quand tu aimes quelqu'un ou si tu ne ressens que du désir ?

Il esquivait encore son « pourquoi ? » Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces questions ?!

-Mmm… je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureuse mais …

-Et Magi ?

-Ma… Magi ?! Ca … ça n'a rien a voir, rougit-elle, tentant de cacher sa relation avec le bras droit du major (qui n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps mais bon !)

-Mouais …

-T'as fini et tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui.

-Quand tu es amoureux, je ne sais pas, tu as besoin de la présence de l'autre, tu veux toujours lui parler, attirer son attention, tu es jaloux quand quelqu'un d'autre lui parle …

Plus elle parlait et plus la check-list des sensations qu'il ressentait envers le métis se remplissait dans l'esprit de Yôh. Plus les cases se cochaient, plus il se disait qu'il était vraiment mal barré …

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Ca a un rapport avec Hinomiya ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Plus ou moins…

-C'est-à-dire

-Je … je crois que je suis amoureux de lui…

Le silence lui répondant, il leva les yeux et vit la surprise dans les yeux de son amie.

-Toi et … Andy ?

Hochant la tête, il se sentit rougir avant d'entendre pouffer de rire.

-Quoi ?!

-Ah ah ! Si je m'y attendais ! Hi hi ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu lui étais toujours après !

-Momiji ! C'est pas drôle !

-Hi hi ! Désolé Yôh ! Ah ah… Bref ! fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Il le sait ?

Le roux fit « non » de la tête.

-Et tu voudrais qu'il le sache ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Mais tu voudrais être plus que son ami ?

Cette fois ci, il hocha la tête.

-Pff … On va avoir un problème alors…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache mais tu veux avoir une histoire avec lui. C'est assez contradictoire.

-… ouais …

-Tu sais Yôh, là, tu n'as pas trente-six solutions. Tu dois lui dire.

-Ca va pas la tête ?! Je préfère rester son pote plutôt qu'il m'ignore !

-Pourquoi il t'ignorerait ?

-Va dire à un mec que tu es gay et on en reparle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut être qu'il ne te dira rien et acceptera tes sentiments.

-J'y crois pas trop …

-T'es d'un pessimisme, c'est pas croyable !

Toc, toc !

Tournant la tête vers la porte, la jeune femme s'informa de l'identité de son visiteur.

-C'est Hinomiya.

Lançant à Yôh un regard du genre « quand on parle du loup », elle l'invita à entrer.

-Hyôbu te demande. Et … ah ! Yôh, tu tombes bien ! Il te demande aussi, lui dit-il en souriant.

Tentant de cacher ses rougeurs, le jeune esper hocha la tête et se leva, remerciant son amie.

-Rappelle-toi Yôh, tu n'as pas trop le choix…

-Mais vas-y ! Dis-le encore plus fort ! s'énerva-t-il.

-De quoi ? lui demanda Andy.

-Rien ! On sort ! fit le plus jeune en le poussant dehors.

Si Momiji ne dit rien, elle n'en pensa pas moins elle avait très bien vu le regard réjouit d'Hinomiya en voyant que le roux lui reparler. Aussi, une petite graine commença à germer dans son esprit.

Une fois la réunion terminée, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Momiji faisant certaine préparation de son côté et Yôh, du sien, se torturer toujours autant les méninges : il n'en pouvait plus de son sourire franc et malicieux, de son regard à la fois mal assuré et espiègle, de son corps si parfait qu'il moulait si bien son marcel noir … Il était au bord du craquage nerveux !

Quelques jours après, Hyôbu envoya les deux jeunes hommes cherché des pièces électroniques dans une des caves du bateau. S'exécutant, ils partirent en direction de la cave en question et une fois à l'intérieur, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de trouver ces dites pièces, une ombre passa devant la porte et la ferma violemment à clé. N'ayant rien vu, les deux garçons se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était sans compter sur la présence de Momiji de l'autre côté de la porte, adossée contre celle-ci, qui faisait tourner le trousseau de clés autour de son index.

-Désolée les garçons. Mais si avec ça il ne se passe rien, je ne saurais plus quoi faire pour vous.

Retournant vers la salle de contrôle, Kyôsuke lui sourit malicieusement.

-Alors ?

-C'est fait ! Merci d'avoir joué le jeu Major !

-Si ça peut nous faire un tracas de moins, c'est avec plaisir ! Il est temps que les Feux de l'Amour se terminent.

-Hi hi ! J'espère juste qu'ils se bougeront un peu.

Car oui ! Il n'y avait pas de pièces électroniques dans cette cave ! Tout ça n'était qu'un plan de Momiji pour filer un coup de pouce à ses deux amis pour qu'ils se déclarent leur amour et qu'ils le consomment (si possible !) Et Hyôbu avait participé au plan, le fourbe !

Pendant ce temps, dans la remise :

-T'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien, fit Yôh à Hinomiya qui essayé d'enfoncer la porte.

-Putain ! Ca me soule ! s'écria-t-il en shootant dans la porte. AIE !

-Je t'avais bien dit d'arrêter. Alors maintenant viens là, on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

-En espérant qu'ils se rendent vite compte qu'il en manque deux …

Andy s'assit près de l'esper et l'attente commença dans le silence. C'était pesant et Yôh commençait à se demander s'il n'avouerait pas ses sentiments à son ami.

-Dis Yôh …, commença Hinomiya.

-Hum ?

-A propos de Magi et de Momiji …

-Ouais. Et ben ?

-Je … comment dire… ils sont ensembles ?

-Hein ?! s'exclama le roux. Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué ?!

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à observer les gens ! Je les ait juste vus s'embrasser dans un couloir. Je demandais une confirmation, c'est tout.

-… Si après un baiser t'es pas capable de faire la conclusion, c'est que t'es vraiment pas malin …

-Va te faire voir !

Partant dans un éclat de rire, Yôh se figea devant le visage souriant d'Hinomiya. Il était si beau que son cœur en rata un battement. Pourquoi se retenir ? Il n'aurait peut être jamais plus de si belles chances de lui dire.

Se jetant à l'eau, Yôh posa une main sur l'épaule de l'espion.

-Yôh ?

Sans crier gare, doucement, Yôh avança son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, fermant les yeux pour pouvoir goûter à la sensation des lèvres du métis : elles étaient à la fois douce et rêche mais tellement chaleureuse. Quand il mit fin au baiser, ils échangèrent un regard, surprit pour Andy, gêné pour Yôh.

-Yôh …, soupira Andy.

L'esper du son le fit de nouveau taire d'un baiser, beaucoup moins hésitant que le premier, passant ses mains à la base du visage du métis qui ferma aussi les yeux, se laissant aller à ces nouvelles sensations. Le roux se déplaça pour venir s'installer sur les cuisses de l'espion, toujours bouche contre bouche, léchant, mordillant, caressant leurs lèvres sans jamais approfondir l'échange, les mains d'Hinomiya se refermant sur le dos et la taille du plus petit des deux.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour cause de manque d'oxygène, ils échangèrent un regard empli de désir.

-Hé hé … C'est rare de te voir aussi docile, se moqua Andy.

-Profite, je le serais pas tous les jours.

-Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ?

Yôh baissa la tête, posant son front contre le torse de Andy dont la main vint trouver refuge dans sa tignasse flamboyante.

-Yôh ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ne put se résoudre à le dire.

-Je … je ne sais pas …

Ses mots sonnaient faux et Andy le savait. Puis, les mots de Momiji lui revinrent en mémoire :_ Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix_. Yôh le savait mais pas moyen. Il avait trop peur de la réponse du métis.

Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, tout comme celui de son ami, ce que sema le doute en lui : si il ne ressentait rien pour lui, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Si il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il n'aurait pas répondu à son baiser, il ne l'aurait pas enlacé et il ne serait pas là à lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il était en train de livrer un combat intérieur avec sa conscience !

Se redressant un peu, il regarda ces yeux vairons s'approchant pour prendre une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, comme pour se donner du courage, baiser auquel répondit à nouveau Hinomiya.

-Hinomiya …, commença le plus jeune, je … t'aime.

Un peu surprit, Andy n'en espérait pas tant ! Il l'aimait ? Lui qui pensait qu'il voulait juste se moquer et s'amuser un peu avec lui, il l'avait laissé faire par attirance pour le jeune homme mais il était vraiment à six milles lieux de penser que l'esper lui ferait une déclaration ! Malgré la semi-pénombre, Andy et Yôh se dévisageaient et Hinomiya vit que le visage du roux avait prit des couleurs.

-Je te dégoute ?

La voix du plus jeune le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu ne réponds rien.

-Ah … heu, je …

C'est pas qu'il le dégoutait ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, il était fou de l'esper roux ! Et ce depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Mais ça restait Yôh, l'espiègle et moqueur esper de PANDRA. Toutes ces semaines à se moquer de lui, à l'embêter… Mais la sincérité du roux était évidente : sa gène et son attitude ne laissait aucun doute quand à ses sentiments. Mais Hinomiya appréhendait : il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il repporta son attention sur Yôh qui le fixé toujours, dans l'attente une réponse :

-C'est pas que tu me dégoute mais …

-Mais quoi ?!

-Je … Raaah ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça moi !

-Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Pas vraiment mais … c'est toi ! T'es toujours en train de te moquer de moi !

-Tu crois vraiment que si j'étais en train de me moquer de toi, je serais en train de me dire que j'ai vraiment l'air con ?!

-T'as toujours l'air con…

-De quoi ?!

Pour toutes réponses, Yôh le frappa pendant que l'incomplet rigolait. Se calmant un peu, le roux se rapprocha du pseudo traître et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, baiser auquel répondit Andy. Le baiser se fit plus profond quand Yôh mordilla un peu trop fort la lèvre inférieure d'Hinomiya, le faisant ouvrir la bouche dans laquelle il glissa sa langue, cherchant sa consœur, pour entamer une langoureuse danse sensuelle. Ballet torride qui les enivra, leurs mains se perdant dans la nuque et les cheveux de l'autre, leur souffle se faisant plus court. A peine se séparaient-ils pour respirer que l'autre reprenait la bouche délaissée. Pris dans les feux de l'action, l'esper du son fit onduler son bassin, arrachant un gémissement à Hinomiya et sentit la bosse de désir se former dans le pantalon du métis. Lui-même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean troué. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise en précipitant les choses, aussi se maitrisa-t-il, continuant de faire bouger son bassin de manière à ce que leurs désirs se frottent entre eux.

Le feu qui commençait à les consumer leur faisait perdre la raison. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils voulaient l'autre. Basta.

Après ce baiser, Yôh fit glisser ses mains le long du torse d'Hinomiya, les promenant sur le tissu noir qui recouvrait la chair convoitée. Il passa ses mains dans les manches de la veste, la faisant glisser des épaules musclées et sur les bras nus de Andy, bras qu'il s'empressa de parcourir de ses doigts fins. Andy l'imita en lui retirant sa veste mauve et passant timidement ses mains sous le sous-pull blanc. Les caresses de Andy lui décochant une vague des frissons, il passa ses deux bras autour du cou du métis, embrassant le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Jugeant que le marcel noir était de trop, il passa ses mains sous le vêtement d'Hinomiya, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Tes mains sont froides, râla-t-il.

-Alors réchauffes les moi, susurra sensuellement Yôh avant de retourner mordiller sa jugulaire.

Andy lâcha un soupir d'aise en sentant les dents du plus jeune sur sa chair et en frissonna. Yôh repartit à l'assaut du marcel noir et le lui retira langoureusement, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer chaque parcelle de son corps ainsi que ses mamelons déjà durs et donc, sensible.

-Ah …

-T'es vachement bien foutu quand même …

-Dis merci à l'armée, rigola Andy.

Se penchant sur son torse, Yôh se mit à en parcourir chaque recoin, laissant une marque de son passage par-ci, par-là. Repassant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Hinomiya caressait le dos du rouquin mais sans jamais tenter de lui retirer son vêtement. Impatient, Yôh entreprit de « l'aider » et retira lui-même son tee-shirt., laissant son collier pendre sur son frêle torse nu. Le jeune esper se colla ensuite contre le torse chaud de l'espion, mélangeant leur chaleur respective. S'enlaçant, Andy releva la tête de Yôh pour lui voler un énième baiser, l'esper du son l'approfondissant, leurs mains se promenant toujours sur le corps de l'autre quand elles n'étaient pas remplacées par la suite par une bouche ou une langue. Yôh recommença à onduler son bassin, frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, attisant leur désir à tous deux.

-Aaah… Yôh … arrête de bouger…

-Pourquoi … aaah… t'aime pas ?

-Au contraire, je vais devenir dingue si tu continues…

-Hé hé… c'est le but Hinomiya…, finit-il par dire en faisant glisser sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'homme aux yeux vairons, lui décochant un sursaut de surprise. Après l'avoir caressé un moment, le rouquin s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture et à la braguette pour laisser le boxer d'Andy dévoiler sa déformation.

-Eh ben … de ce que je vois, la taille doit être pas mal, plaisanta Yôh.

-Tu veux voir ? l'interrogea Andy avec un sourie en coin et un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Même sans autorisation, je serais allé voir quand même, répondit-il effrontément en glissant le long du corps parfait de l'ancien militaire avant de se diriger sensuellement vers la bosse à son entre-jambe et de la mordiller, infligeant une douce torture au châtain. Attelé à sa tache, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du coton du vêtement pour libérer le bâton de chair d'Hinomiya.

-Fiou ! siffla l'esper. Je savais que ce serait gros mais pas à ce point…

-Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

-J'ai pas de raison de l'être puisque ça va être à moi.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi …

-Ouais. Regarde.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Yôh embrassa le gland du châtain avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long du gourdin de chair de son désormais amant, descendant jusqu'à la garde et remontant en prenant soin de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre fièrement dressé, les gémissements du métis agissant comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui-même.

De son côté, Andy n'en menait pas large : la langue du Yôh lui faisant perdre la tête, ses sens étaient en alerte et il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir le plus jeune s'affairer sur sa virilité, avalant son membre dans sa totalité, et posa une main sur sa tête, lui imposant son rythme, tandis que Yôh jouait avec sa langue, ses dents et tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à torturer son métis et à le faire décoller.

-Aaah … Yôh, arr… AH !

Se cambrant, il se libéra dans la bouche du roux qui avala la semence du mi-normal, mi-esper.

-Eh ben … ça a été rapide.

-Ah la ferme ! se vexa l'espion en posant vivement sa main sur la propre déformation du roux, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Tu te moques de moi, mais qu'en est-il de toi ? lui demanda Hinomiya, un sourire moqueur, en ouvrant le pantalon de l'esper et libérant sa virilité pour ensuite s'en emparer pour commencer à la caresser de haut en bas, variant l'intensité de ses mouvements, torturant ainsi son jeune amant.

-Aaah… aaah… Hino… aaah…

-Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin, hein ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en prenant bien soin de la mordiller au passage, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements.

-T'es méchant Hinomita-chi…, lui répondit le rouquin avec une tête dangereusement provocante et érotique.

-Faut croire que tu n'as pas retenue la leçon, fit Hinomiya en pressant son pouce sur le sommet de son membre, rendant l'éjaculation impossible.

-Ah ! Non, Hinomiya ! Pas ça … aaah !

Accélérant les mouvements, Andy continua sa douce torture.

-Laisse-moi venir…hum…, gémit Yôh en s'accrochant au cou du métis.

-Penche-toi en arrière, lui murmura son tortionnaire en lui léchant le lobe.

Obéissant, Yôh s'exécuta : il se décolla de lui et prit appuie sur les puissantes cuisses de Andy pour se pencher en arrière, poussant son bassin en avant, comme pour l'offrir au regard ardent d'Hinomiya, ondulant ses hanches comme pour aller à la rencontre des mouvements de vas et viens de son amant.

Ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort, Hinomiya accéléra ses mouvements de poignets et libéra la verge tendu de son amant quand il jugea qu'il était prêt. Il effectua un dernier mouvement qui fit venir l'esper entre eux dans un cri de plaisir, son corps se tendant et se cambrant tellement qu'il se souleva des cuisses sur lesquelles ils étaient assis.

-Eh ben … il t'en faut pas beaucoup, l'embêta Andy.

-Ca va ! s'énerva Yôh.

-C'est bon, je te charrie, lui sourit l'espion. Comme tu sais si bien le faire avec moi, finit-il par dire avant de l'embrasser timidement à la commissure des lèvres.

-C'est pas sympa ça…

-Prend ça comme une vengeance pour toutes les fois où c'est toi qui te moque de moi.

-Rancunier !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Echangeant un regard, Yôh posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Repartant dans une torride danse érotique, Yôh se fit encore une fois le plus entreprenant des deux et glissa ses mains jusqu'à la limite du pantalon d'Hinomiya et entreprit de faire glisser ses vêtements le long des longues jambes de son châtain aux yeux vairons. Une fois l'opération accomplie, Andy répéta les mêmes gestes sur le roux. Aussi nu qu'au jour de leur naissance, ils s'enlacèrent en une longue et passionnée étreinte, capturant la chaleur de l'autre. Dans son élan, Yôh se redressa sur ses genoux, guidant la main de Andy jusqu'à son postérieur où il lui intima silencieusement de le préparer. S'exécutant, Andy inséra d'abord un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son amant, le faisant frissonner. Quand il en mit un deuxième, Yôh se crispa un peu, s'accrochant à lui, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Commençant des mouvements de ciseaux, transformant la gêne du plus jeune en plaisir, il écarta l'entrée du jeune esper tout en s'affairant sur la virilité de nouveau éveillée du roux, lui prodiguant encore plus de plaisir. Ses halètements et la force de son étreinte allumer encore plus le métis qui inséra enfin un troisième doigt qui arracha un cri de douleur au uke qu'était Yôh.

Ne parlant pas, Andy souleva son visage pour l'embrasser et ainsi lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, s'affairant par la même occasion sur son sexe tendu et les mouvements de pénétration de ses doigts afin de trouver sa prostate. Point qu'il trouva quand Yôh se cambra en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

Souriant, Andy retira ses doigts pour allonger le plus jeune sur le sol froid de la calle. Un regard, une question silencieuse, un hochement de tête de la part du rouquin et Hinomiya se positionna à l'entrée intime de son amant et commença à pousser. Se crispant, l'esper commençait à avoir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosées. Afin de lui faire oublier cette douleur, Andy s'affaira à mordiller ses tétons durcis afin de lui faire penser à autre chose. Une fois qu'il fut en lui, il se coucha sur lui, attendant qu'il se soit habitué à la présence de son imposant membre. Il sut que c'était bon quand Yôh referma ses bras et ses jambes autour de son dos et son bassin et donna un mouvement de hanche. Ainsi, Andy se redressa sur ses avant-bras et commença une série de vas et viens, d'abord lent et doux, avant qu'il ne les fasse plus rapide, plus soutenu et plus profond au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune gémissait et lui demandait d'accélérer. Se redressant complètement sur ses genoux, soulevant les jambes de son partenaire, Andy s'enfonça de plus en plus en Yôh, sentant sa jouissance se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Pour sa part, Yôh sentit qu'il perdait pied au fur et à mesure que Andy s'enfonçait en lui. A chaque coup de butoir, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et chacun d'eux souhaitaient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Hors, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est dans un dernier coup de butoir que les deux amants se libérèrent dans un puissant cri de jouissance qui résonna dans toute la calle, Yôh se vidant entre leur ventre et Andy emplissant l'antre de l'esper du son. Le seul petit inconvénient fut celui-ci : Yôh étant l'esper du son, il ne put contrôler sa voix et défonça littéralement les tympans de Hinomiya qui dut se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir trop sourd. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Yôh s'empressa de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et regarda Hinomiya d'un air coupable.

-Dis donc toi …, commença le métis.

-Heu … Désolé … hé hé…

-Et ça te fait rire ?! Putain, t'as faillit me rendre sourd ! T'aurais put contrôler ton pouvoir ?! Sérieusement !

-C'est pas de ma faute, c'était tellement bon que je n'ai pas pensé à me contrôler vocalement.

-Ben pense-y la prochaine fois ! Ca m'évitera de devenir sourd !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès j'te dit ! s'énerva le plus jeune.

-J'y crois pas ! C'est moi la victime et c'est monsieur qui va se mettre à bouder !

-Tout à fait !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'ils avaient jouis.

-Franchement, s'engueuler dans cette position, t'a vraiment pas de quoi être crédible…, fit Yôh, les jambes toujours en l'air et croisant les bras sur son torse.

-J'te le fait pas dire. Mais je crois que c'est pire de s'engueuler après avoir fait l'amour, dit Hinomiya en se retirant.

Se tournant le dos, chacun fut envahis de remord pour avoir crié sur l'autre. Ce fut Andy qui commença :

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été surpris. Je n'aurais pas dût m'énerver.

Yôh posa une de ses mains sur celles d'Hinomiya qui lui entourait le cou et posa sa tête contre son cou.

-Non c'est moi. J'aurais dut faire attention avec mon pouvoir. Désolé.

-T'en fait pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard et ensuite un baiser avant de se rhabiller et de tenter de rouvrir la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit cinq minutes après par Momiji, suivit par Hyôbu.

-Ah bah quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'énerva Yôh.

-Désolée, on ne s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte que vous manquiez à l'appel, lui sourit Momiji.

-Mouais. C'est ce qu'on dit.

Alors que Andy sortait enfin à l'air libre, Yôh sur ses pas vacilla et faillit s'aplatir au sol si l'ex-militaire ne l'avait pas retenue.

-Ca va ? Tu vas arriver à marcher.

-Je vais avoir du mal, grogna le jeune esper.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent la voix de Kyôsuke retentir derrière eux :

-Ils ont bien consommé à ce que je vois.

Rouge pivoine, les deux se retournèrent pour voir les sourires goguenards du Major et de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Que … ?

-Hi hi ! On vous a donné un petit coup de pouce ! Félicitation les garçons ! leur sourit-elle.

Ne sachant que répondre, ils se regardèrent avant de leur lancer un regard sévère :

-Attendez un peu qu'on soit moins fatigués, vous allez voir !

Et les deux amoureux se rendirent dans la chambre de Yôh pour coucher ce dernier.

-Dis donc toi, je voulais te dire…

-Oui Yôh ?

-D'habitude c'est au dominant de prendre les directives, pas l'inverse.

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai …

-C'est moi qui ait le plus souvent conduit la danse que toi !

-Excuse-moi, mais c'était ma première fois et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire !

-On aura tout vu, le dominant guidé par le dominé… J'espère que tu prendras les rennes la prochaine fois.

-Si t'es pas content, va voir ailleurs ! s'énerva le métis.

-Hé hé … je plaisante mon métis adoré, fit Yôh en lui donnant un baiser.

-Mouais …

Ainsi se couchèrent-ils, non sans encore quelques petites caresses avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Voilà ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ! J'en suis pas trop mal satisfaite ! Et vous? Vous en pensez quoi? Review? ;)


End file.
